


Birthday Presence

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [24]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot, Rimming, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: For Bill's birthday, his partner Ava decides to invite Chloe, her long-time transfeminine friend, to join them in the bedroom.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)/Original TransFeminine Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainasolo17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/gifts).



> TW/CW: The original character of Chloe is assigned male at birth. In reference to her genitalia I use the term 'ladydick.' I apologize if this is too dysphoria-inducing for some. If you would like a fic that uses different language, please don't hesitate to make a request!

The seed blossomed in Ava’s mind following their dinner party. As was his custom, Bill constantly tossed out bits, voices, and jokes to anyone in his vicinity, certain to keep a group roaring and endlessly drowning in his own series of high pitched giggles, folding forward and slapping his knee as his left eye slivered and his overbite extended.

But Ava noticed with one guest in particular, Bill’s sapphire gaze contained an additional sparkle, and his crooked, goofy grin spread exceptionally wide. Chloe. As she touched a hand to his firm arm, overcome with mirth at what Ava figured was another one of Bill’s amusing anecdotes, she saw the blush creeping up Bill’s pale skin, his fingers compelled to their incessant tapping at his thick thighs, and an idea formed.

***

Spotting the cake in the refrigerator, Bill unconsciously licked his pink lips as he grabbed the juice and reminded himself he would have to wait until after dinner. Keys jingling in the lock, Bill called out as he filled his glass. “Hey.”

“Hey, Bill.” Ava came around the corner and Bill glanced up. Smirking, Chloe stood behind her, looking around the room shyly with her hands folded in front of herself as Ava leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“Hi…” Dark eyebrows knitting together, Bill lowered his drink to the counter. It seemed odd that Ava would invite a friend over on his birthday. They agreed to spend a lowkey evening at home, just the two of them. “How’s it going?”

“Good…” Ava approached, hanging on the front of Bill’s faded t-shirt while Chloe smiled, her eyes bouncing from the two of them to the floor and back again. “So Bill...it’s your birthday…”

“Yeah.” Chuckling, Bill closed his eyes and nodded. “I know.” 

Biting her lip, Ava tilted her head back toward Chloe. “So I thought you might want something a little…” Ava made her eyebrows dance. “Special. You know…” Standing on her toes, Ava still couldn’t manage to reach Bill’s lips without him bending down. “Both of us.”

“Oh, uh…” Cobalt eyes widening, Bill shook out his arms, fingers rattling as his sharp jaw dangled and he looked back and forth between Ava and Chloe in alarm. “I, um…” Folding his lips under, Bill’s nose flared and his gaze settled on Ava for a moment. “Ava, you...you want this?” Prominent eyebrow ticking up, Bill’s body continued to titter. “I don’t…” Bill lowered his voice, though he was well aware Chloe could still hear them. “If you’re just doing this for me, honey, I…” Pulling a face, Bill winced. “Then I wouldn’t be into it.”

Ava chuckled and touched a hand to his built chest. “No, of course I am, Bill.” She peered over at Chloe and tossed her a wink. “I mean...obviously.” Tucking a long auburn strand behind her ear, Chloe shrugged with a sheepish grin. 

“And, um…” Bill clenched his teeth, muscle in his sharp jaw flickering as he turned his attention to her. “Chloe, you...you’re interested?”

“Yup.” Chloe replied softly, her tall angular frame twisting on the spot as a flush decorated her pale cheeks. 

When Ava called to get together for lunch the week before, Chloe figured it would be nothing more than one of their semi-regular catch-ups. Friends for over a decade, she adored Ava. Funny, interesting, and incredibly supportive of Chloe throughout her transition, she valued their relationship beyond measure.

So when Ava leaned in, hands folded and eyes narrowed, voice suspicious and asked, “Hey, so...you have a thing for Bill, right? You think he’s sexy?” Chloe froze. 

Of course she did. With his tall stature, broad frame, chiseled features, and somehow always sporting just the right amount of stubble, who wouldn’t? But the idea that her secret admiration was apparently painfully obvious to Ava, Bill’s partner and one of her dear friends, caused an acrid guilt to bubble in Chloe’s stomach.

“Oh Ava, I…” Chloe stammered, holding up her hands imploringly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...I was just…”

“No, no…” Laughing, Ava reached across the table to touch her forearm. “Chlo, I’m not mad. I’m asking because, well…” Eyes slipping away, Ava bit her lower lip. “Well...Bill’s birthday is coming up and I...well, I’m pretty positive he’s into you, too. And he’s never had a threeway, so…”

Chloe blinked, dumbfounded. Mouth agape, it was a full minute of silence before her brain finally ground its way back to something resembling functionality. When it did, Ava was surprised at the first thing that popped out of her mouth. “You really think…” Voice small, her lips hardly moved as she studied Ava’s face. “Bill...would want...me?”

Eyebrows gathering, Ava gave her a sad smile. “Oh Chloe, of course.” Ava took Chloe’s hand and squeezed. “You’re so gorgeous. Who wouldn’t?” Ava caught Bill’s dark blue eyes following Chloe around the room on more than one occasion. Trying to be sly as Bill sipped his water, tracking her progress and failing miserably. Ava didn’t mind. Bill was a deeply committed and loyal man, not the type who would ever step outside of the bounds of their relationship no matter how enticed, so Ava found his thinly veiled lust adorable.

“But…” Squirming uncomfortably, Chloe turned her head away. “Does he know that I’m...that I still…?” Mouth tight, Chloe briefly looked to her own lap before meeting Ava’s eyes and swallowing hard.

“Oh well…” Ava pursed her lips, considering. “No. Not explicitly. Obviously I don’t share those details about you with people without asking. That’s your business.” Ava nodded firmly. “But...Bill’s been with penis-owners before. I can’t see it being an issue for him. I was planning on making it a surprise, but If you want me to talk with him about it ahead of time I can.”

Corners of her mouth turned down in appraisal, Chloe considered for a moment. “No, no I’m okay with it being a surprise.” Heart fluttering, a slow grin bloomed on her face. “Oh...I’m excited.”

“Me too.” Ava beamed. As much as she anticipated Bill’s reaction, she also looked forward to getting into bed with Chloe herself. Though they had a brief fling after first meeting, that was before Chloe’s transition and at the time it was achingly obvious how uncomfortable she was in her own body. After the privilege of watching Chloe blossom into a beautiful, confident woman over the years, Ava held a slight regret that she was in a committed relationship with Bill and would never get to rekindle their chemistry.

So as she stood between Bill and Chloe, Ava bounced on her toes a little, smile boundless. “And, um…” Bill touched a large hand to Ava’s elbow, blue eyes scanning Chloe. “How...how much has Ava told you about...what we do together?”

Ava chuckled wickedly. “I’ve given her the highlight reel, Bill. She’s into it.”

“Yeah?” Voice wavering in anticipation, Bill arched a dark eyebrow as he took in Chloe’s artful form.

Chloe strolled forward, eyes downcast until she came within a couple of feet of them. Zeroing in on Bill’s oceanic gaze, she nodded. “Yeah…” Hand lifting to cautiously cup his sharp jaw, Chloe tilted her head, biting a painted lip. “You can do pretty much whatever you want, Bill.”

“Ohhhkay.” Shooting his hands to the floor, Bill puffed out his cheeks, nodding perhaps a little too quickly. “Um…” Deep blue eyes looking between them, Bill’s expressive brows crept up his forehead. “Bedroom?” Ava nodded excitedly and the three of them made their way down the hall.

Once past the threshold, Bill took a step back, palms aloft and inhaling. “Alright.” Closing his eyes, Bill slowly exhaled through his nose, and when he opened them again, Ava smirked. She knew that look all too well, and everytime the embers crackled to life behind Bill’s cobalt gaze, she tingled.

“Okay.” Bill glanced behind himself, settling into the corner chair before studying Chloe and Ava in silence. “Chloe…” Bill’s normally flinty voice was soft, but serious as his unblinking stare pierced her, goosebumps breaking out over her wan flesh. “Do you want to kiss Ava?”

Swallowing, Chloe looked at Ava’s warm smiling face. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”

Bill nodded in approval, resting back and spreading his legs wide. “Do it.”

Ava approached, dainty hands taking Chloe by the waist. Tipping up her chin, Chloe leaned down to capture her soft lips, holding for a moment before Ava opened her mouth with gentle pressure. Tongues sneaking past teeth, their heads swam back and forth, a mutual sigh of contentment escaping them as Chloe draped her arms over Ava’s low shoulders, bodies molding against one another.

“Take off her clothes.” Bill’s firm murmur startled them, nearly forgetting he was in the room in their reverie. Breaking apart, Ava saw Bill leaning with his elbow on the arm of the chair, rough cheek perched on his fist, his other hand trailing toward the bundle of his crotch. “Show me.”

Ava lifted to catch Chloe’s mouth again before reaching for the hemline of her blouse. Peeling it overhead, the fabric fluttered to the floor and as they sought one another’s lips, their hands grew hasty, soft moans eking out as Chloe tore Ava’s shirt away and began unzipping her jeans.

“Hey.” Bill neither barked nor bit off the word, but the rod of steel beneath his tone left no room for disobedience as they turned to see him palming the unfurling erection over his gray pants. Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, Bill stretched himself, sighing. “Slower.”

In order to avoid the temptation of kissing her, Ava took Chloe by the shoulders and twisted her towards Bill. Unzipping her skirt, Bill smirked as Ava unwrapped her for him like a gift, tugging the gauzy fabric to the floor before her arms encased Chloe from behind, peeking around Chloe and tossing Bill a playful wink.

Tiny giggle escaping him, Bill nodded before meeting Chloe’s gaze, tipping his head. “Your turn.” 

Grounding her smile, Chloe inched Ava’s jeans down her voluptuous hips, encouraging her to step free once they pooled on the floor. Fingers at the clasp of her bra, she hesitated and looked to Bill, who leaned back, bobbing his head as he gave himself a generous tug.

Chloe freed Ava’s breasts, alighting over her nipples until they hardened beneath her touch with a grin. Bill rose, maintaining a few feet of distance from them as he shucked off his t-shirt, exposing his firm chest decorated with dark hair and little belly before unceremoniously shrugging out of his pants and boxers.

After propositioning Chloe, Ava indicated Bill was well endowed. And ever since Chloe spent her nights (and, frankly, any other time of day) fantasizing about what he might look like naked, but as he approached, massive cock heavy beneath his navel and legs carved as if from alabaster, her imagination truly did not do him justice.

Ava raised her fingers toward Bill but he shot out with lightning speed, tsking as he lowered her wrist back to her side with a smirk. Without warning Bill’s large hands secured Chloe’s hips, rattling an inadvertent “Oh!” from her thin frame as he pulled her close, pausing an inch before her lips. 

Sapphire eyes fiery and fingers hungry, Bill claimed her mouth, and Chloe couldn’t remember ever being kissed with such intensity before. Somehow Bill involved his entire body in the process. Bending his knees, Bill rotated his tall frame upwards, brushing his erection against hers as he licked into her mouth with a deep hum, big hands flowing from Chloe’s ass up her back and into her auburn tresses as he held her against his warmth. 

Chloe couldn’t resist caressing his expansive shoulders, tracing Bill’s sculpted jaw before he broke away, leaving her giddy as his face bore a smile that could only be described as impish. 

Tracing Chloe’s lower lip, Bill tilted his head, taking in her elegant features. “So…” Hand kneading her hip, Bill sank his voice until it was a sultry stranger. “Chloe...do you like to suck cock?”

Shiver causing the hair on her arms to stand at attention, Chloe turned into Bill's touch with a nod. “Yeah…”

Leaning in, Bill’s stubble grazed her cheek as he brought his lips to Chloe’s ear. “Then what are you waiting for?” Breath hot and ticklish, Bill threaded his fingers through her red hair as he whispered. “Get on your knees.”

Chloe took a steadying breath, hands cascading over Bill’s pallid skin as she sank down. Wrapping her long fingers around his substantial cock, she gave him a couple of pumps as Chloe tethered to his gaze while Bill grinned, raising a challenging eyebrow. Lips encasing the wide head, Chloe flicked her tongue firmly against his frenulum, whipping around before ensconcing half of his considerable length in her throat and starting to bob.

Guttural groan leaking from his pink lips, Bill arched his neck back as he massaged Chloe’s scalp before looking to Ava. “Hey.” Snapping, Bill pointed at the floor near his side. “Come here.”

Pouting, Ava ambled forward slowly, but Bill’s powerful arm lassoed her in, grabbing a handful of her ass and giving a growl of discontent before dipping down to mash their mouths together. Bill’s fingers trickled between Ava’s thighs, petting the lips of her pussy as Chloe hollowed her cheeks around his substantial cock. Coaxing Ava until she rocked into his touch, needy and insistent she was desperate to spread herself over Bill for friction. Bill chuckled against her lips as he breached Ava’s entrance, etching her begging clit with a single fingertip as he tilted his hips forward into the alluring heat of Chloe’s throat.

Ava slickening beneath his ministrations, Bill moaned as Chloe fondled his balls, sheathing him to the root and sucking with vigor. “Okay…” Bill broke away, inhaling sharply and tapping Chloe on the shoulder as he righted himself. “Enough.” Dropping Bill’s cock from her lips, Chloe wiped her mouth, and he held out a wide palm to help her up. Bill cupped Chloe’s cheek, nuzzling into her neck as he continued to rub circles into the small of Ava’s back. “How do you like to be touched, Chloe? Hmm?” Supple lips contrasting with his sandpaper chin, Chloe shuddered as Bill strung a finger beneath her bra strap and kissed his way down to her collarbone. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

“Well, I…” Chloe played with the dark tendrils at the nape of Bill’s neck, twisting on the spot. “I’m okay being touched everywhere, but it’s just...how you do it that’s different.” Bill furrowed his dark brows, examining her face and Chloe elaborated. “I...well, I mostly just like the tip played with now. And it’s…” Hand moving in the air, Chloe sought the right words. “It’s...well, treat it like you would a clit, pretty much. That’s the easiest way to explain it.”

Corners of his mouth downturned in appraisal, Bill looked to Ava and nodded. “No problem. If you need either of us to change, or stop something, just say so, okay?”

Smiling, Chloe scrunched her fingers in Bill’s chest hair. “Will do.”

“Alright.” Bill looked to the bed, then touched a hand to Chloe’s waist. “I really…” Slow, sexy smirk blossoming, Bill’s prominent eyebrows rose. “Want to use my mouth on you. So lay down. Ava?” Fingers slinking into her hair, Bill twisted them into a fist before tugging her close, teeth bared and nose flaring. “You’re going to suck my cock.”

“Yes, sir.” Ava smiled, giving Bill’s love handle an adoring squeeze.

Tilting his chin toward Ava, Bill met Chloe’s emerald eyes. “You want to eat that pretty pussy?”

“Yeah.” Chloe nodded eagerly and Bill grinned, tucking an errant red strand behind her ear. 

Discarding her bra and panties, Chloe climbed into bed, closely followed by Ava and Bill. Shifting until they triangulated themselves, as Ava began expertly gobbling his cock, Bill rocking into the warm familiarity of her throat, he admired Chloe’s ladydick, lifting her gently before touching his pink lips to the head. Tongue swirling over her smooth surface, Bill enveloped her tip in his moist mouth, sucking delicately as he flicked over her slit.

Chloe laced her fingers into Bill’s chestnut waves with a fluttering moan. “ _ Oh Bill! Yes! Just like that!” _ Ava’s legs opened before her and she spread the lips of her dewy pussy, diving forward to etch her swollen clit with the tip of her tongue until Ava rutted into her face.

Before long the three of them became a writhing circle of need, moaning, licking, and slurping as they desperately tried to maintain their focus on the other while relishing the pleasures between their legs. 

Thighs fusing to Chloe’s ears, Ava shook uncontrollably as her lips loosened around Bill’s cock and a shriek escaped her hastily heaving chest. Fingers fisted in Chloe’s auburn tresses, her eyes rolled as she fell back, dropping Bill’s erection with a gasp. “ _ Fuck, Chloe! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Ava descending into tremors, high, tremulous moans echoed from Chloe’s lips as she rested on Ava’s knee and ran her hands over Bill’s scalp. “ _ Oh Bill, that’s...Fuck! If you _ …” Curling forward, Chloe kicked her heels in the sheets as Bill hollowed his cheeks over the head of her ladydick, humming as his tongue spun. “ _ If you don’t stop you’re gonna make me cum!” _

Popping off with a self-satisfied chuckle, Bill gave Chloe’s ass a light smack. “Well, we can’t have that.” Dark eyebrows dancing, he sat up, examining the two of them. Looping a hand around the back of Chloe’s neck, Bill drew her in close, fingers tweaking her nipple as he laced their lips together. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Chloe breathed. “Please. Fuck me, Bill.” 

Bill nipped at her ear, voice deep and aching as he took Chloe’s hand and rubbed it over his cock. “Do you want Ava to ride your face? Hmm?” 

Brushing kisses down her neck, Bill fondled Chloe’s breast and she nodded exuberantly. “Yeah...I do.”

“Mmm…” Bill rose to retrieve a condom and the lube from the bedside stand before going to the foot of the bed and pointing before him. “Chloe?” 

Shuffling down, she opened her thighs and Bill’s sizable hands glided up her legs. Bill knelt, kissing the crease of her hip. “Can I taste you first?”

“Yeah…” Chloe nodded, polishing his sharp cheekbone. 

Flicking his eyes up, Bill pursed his lips. “I want to watch you eat Ava at the same time.”

“Okay.” Chloe motioned for Ava to come near and she straddled her head, facing Bill as she carefully lowered her pussy to Chloe’s mouth. Parting Chloe, Bill sent his crisp jaw forward, stubble abrasive on her cheeks but worth it as his tongue lapped over the tight circle of muscle until she relaxed beneath his ministrations. Twirling inside, Chloe bore against Bill’s sturdy jaw as she devoured Ava’s sopping pussy, Bill’s oceanic eyes drilling into her as Ava ground herself down into Chloe’s moving mouth. 

Bill squeezed out the lube, smearing over Chloe’s entrance. “Two fingers?” When she moaned in the assent, he chuckled, inserting until Chloe absorbed knuckle after knuckle and Bill scissored and swirled inside. Curling his fingers, Bill pulsed against Chloe’s prostate, flickering his tongue over the head of her ladydick a few times until she drew up her knees and moaned into Ava.

“Are you ready to get fucked?” Bill rolled the condom over himself, slathering his cock in the sticky liquid before applying more to Chloe. 

“ _ Yes!” _ Muffled against Ava’s thigh, Chloe clutched Bill’s forearm before resuming her licking. “ _ Fuck me!” _

Surging forward, Bill emitted a hiss of delight as the restrictive heat of Chloe’s body enveloped him. Hoisting her legs over his mountainous shoulders, Bill came to his knees on the end of the bed and swiveled inside of Chloe. Bill used his slick fingertips to tease the head of her ladydick, thumb rubbing into Chloe’s frenulum with tantalizing purpose as he hastened the pace of his pelvis. 

“ _ Oh fuck! Yes!”  _ Bill breathed, mattress creaking beneath the three of them. “ _ You’re so fucking tight, Chloe! Yes! Fuck! _ ” Quaking atop Chloe’s ravenous mouth, Ava pitched forward and Bill snatched at her hair, attempting to kiss her before they both gave up and panted into one another’s open mouths. 

Shrieks barely smothered, Chloe drove herself onto Bill’s massive cock, tremors overtaking her as he juiced the head of her ladydick and her fingers scrambled over his carved forearms. Body cinching around Bill’s tender cock, Chloe tensed, cumming with a shuddering cry as he slowed his thrusts, caressing her hip and touching a kiss to Chloe’s knee.

“Okay.” Firm chest heaving, Bill motioned for Ava to climb off. Exposing the evidence of Ava’s desire shining over Chloe’s face, Bill smiled. “Now, I don’t want to overstimulate you.” Bill gave her slender thigh a squeeze. “So I’m going to finish up with Ava, alright?”

Shaking hand at her brow, Chloe nodded. “Yeah, yeah, sounds good.”

Bill pulled out, throwing away the condom before rejoining them. “Lay down.” He growled, pointing at Ava, who gladly positioned herself before him, legs open. Large frame settling above her, Bill swiped the wide head of his cock through the drenched folds of her pussy before tilting forward with a relieved sigh. 

Bill twisted a hand into her hair, wrenching Ava to the side as his pink lips went to her ear and he pounded into her ruthlessly. “I know you want it hard, Ava.” Voice a snarky laugh floating over a sneer, Bill’s rounded teeth sank into the sensitive flesh of her neck and Ava chirped in delight. “Don’t fucking pretend you don’t.” Rattling unholy moans from her petite form, Bill barreled inside of her and Ava clung to his broad shoulders, shocks overtaking her as waves of heat radiated outward from her constricting pussy.

“ _ Oh Bill! Yes! Fuck me! Yes! Just like that!” _ Snaking his powerful arms beneath her, Bill effortlessly flipped them over, scooting to the edge of the bed. Bill hooked his huge hands over Ava’s shoulders and rammed his massive cock inside of her, jostling Ava violently as she attempted to bounce, though it couldn’t be more clear who was controlling the ride.

“ _ Yes! Fuck, Ava! Take it! Take my cock!”  _ Bill roared, teeth bared and blue eyes wild as he leaned her forward, perched on the edge of the mattress. “ _ Fuck! Cum for me! Cum on my cock, Ava! Do it! Now! NOW!” _

Screaming, Ava’s ankles locked behind Bill’s back and she tightened around him, losing her grip and sure to fall had Bill’s strong arms not been holding her aloft. 

“ _ Oh Ava, yes! Yes!” _ Bill cradled her close, pulsing rapidly and tucking himself into the crook of her neck as he twisted his heels into the carpet, huffing whimpers dripping from his pink lips. “ _ Fuck! Ava, I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Freezing, eyes closed and sculpted jaw open, a whine that sounded as though it were ripped from Bill unwillingly left his throat before he yanked Ava’s diminutive frame down onto his throbbing cock again. And again. And again, flooding her with warm cum and rocking them back and forth as Bill shivered.

After their lungs regulated and they shared a sloppy kiss, Bill and Ava joined Chloe at the head of the bed, who marveled at their display.

“So…” Ava playfully smacked Bill’s sweaty chest as his fingers drew invisible patterns over Chloe’s lithe legs. “Good birthday?”

Giggling, Bill nodded, looking between them. “The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
